User talk:TheTrueDoc
Email Sure, it's kdalek98@embarqmail.com (yes, I have a DW email address! :) ) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 17:00, June 12, 2011 (UTC) A ghost wiki Um, Sam. Something wrong with the wiki, namely the fact that no one is actually contrubuting to it (my episode is comming very soon). It's like a ghost wiki. Did you heard anything from the rest of the members since last week, cos I haven't. The chat rooms are deserted, the activity has plumeted, I just have no idea what's going on. Yours truly and timely 18:01, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Let's go meet the Guardians Episode 3 Meet the Guardians is now done, I promise that episode 4 will be done quicker than this. Yours truly and timely 19:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Guardians I'm not sure it's possible as I plan my stories to be 4,000+ words long. Cutting the unnecessary material might help but I think it's just gonna seem rushed like I thought "Meet the Guardians" was. I was originally planning only to include the synopsis in the episode pages but I had a feeling that one day I'd have to publish a full story so the 1st draft of episode 1 "The Darkest Hour" is finished but I need to make some rewrites to polish the story. Ultimately I think the stories will be 4,000 - 6,000 words long but I'll try to make this work. Also at the end of this week my family is gonna move out of the big city and as a result I'll be without access to the Internet for about a week or so. For that reason there might be a dellay on "Unnatural Time" assuming I get it finished before the end of next week where (according to my dad) the technicans will come to install the Internet hardware. I'm gonna get back to you ASAP. Yours truly and timely 17:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Dusk: New Breed Would you like to write an episode for series 1 of my Dusk: New Breed series? You can pick any episode that doesn't have my name on it. You can write about anything, raiding a Dusk Hive, fighting natives, fighting a human villain even. TF - Supreme in every way 19:39, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I hadn't quite gotten round to deciding on Luka's fate. So I'll keep him on the TARDIS crew at the end of II so he can die in the first two-parter if you want. Although I did come up with him, so I'll probably end up somehow bringing him back later on (Not for a while probably). As for the surname, his species don't have surnames. Well, they kind of do. The first two letters follow through the family. So Luka, Luro, Lugi, Luza, etc. The other two are just any letter followed by a vowel. It's something I came up with in my spare time. So Luka is part of the House of Lu (They're a rich family) Luka II/III I hadn't quite gotten round to deciding on Luka's fate. So I'll keep him on the TARDIS crew at the end of II so he can die in the first two-parter if you want. Although I did come up with him, so I'll probably end up somehow bringing him back later on (Not for a while probably). As for the surname, his species don't have surnames. Well, they kind of do. The first two letters follow through the family. So Luka, Luro, Lugi, Luza, etc. The other two are just any letter followed by a vowel. It's something I came up with in my spare time. So Luka is part of the House of Lu (They're a rich family) TF - Supreme in every way 21:44, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Episode 10 I was wondering, since their's still an episode in Series II available, could I have it? I just thought one episode wouldn't quite be enough. Yours insincerely, Opalsaloony... At least, I think I am. 07:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Nice picture but... I just saw the picture on Meet the Guardians page and it's very good. I'm impressed even though you've made a little mistake: That's Collin Morgan not Bradley James. Morgan played Merlin while James played Arthur. Originally I imagined the Australian actor Luke Ford (from The Mummy 3) as Morbius but I changed it to Bradley James at the last minute because his performance felt more like Morbius so I don't think that another change will be good. I'm sorry if you have to start all over again but it's an honest mistake that pretty much anyone can make. Yours truly and timely 20:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) hp fanon wiki yeah, I'll help with it. But I'm not going to be on the computer much for the next month or so. I started on the actual one but didn't bother as it was all a load of cr**. TF - Supreme in every way 20:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to disappoint Sorry Sam but right now I'm a little busy with getting into college among other things. Overall I have the episode in my head but it's a little hard to actually transmit it onto paper. I still feel that "Meet the Guardians" was a bit rushed because it already looks to much even when I compressed it as much as I could. I'll try to make it work but don't expect it to happen soon even though I promised I'll get it done faster than part 1. Sorry to disappoint. Yours truly and timely 16:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Morbius Well that depends on how exactly you portray him to be. I see him a a dark anti-hero with a long and tormenting past who unlike the Doctor doesn't mind killing people or letting them die if it comes to a choice between letting them live and dooming the universe or letting them die and save the world. To give you an example: remember in the SJA serial Death of the Doctor in which the Doctor had a choice between rescuing Rani and Clyde or preventing the Shansheeth from completing their plan, the Doctor chose to save them even though that meant letting the bad guys win. If you had put Morbius in that situation, he'd let them die so he could save the world. But that's just The Guardians Series 1 Morbius, I plan to develop his character to make him more like the Doctor but his primary mind set will always be: Universe comes first, individual lives come second. Another side of Morbius' character is him upholding the Time Lord policy of non-interference, he only intervenes to prevent someone else from screwing with the timeline so he buts heads with the Doctor over the meddling aspect of the Doctor's persona. Please stick to the guidelines and how I've written him so far if you're gonna write him into your stories. Yours truly and timely 13:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to co-write the story with you. You'll write in Sa'h and I'll write in Morbius. I think it's gonna require a ton of communication and transition of drafts to co-write something so here's my Email Adress: Maertyonboard@yahoo.co.uk I think It's gonna be a fun prospect. Yours truly and timely 16:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Writing an ep - from a keen scriptwriter Hi TheTrueDoc, I'm a keen scriptwriter and Dr Who fan, and would love to see if there are any slots open for me to have a crack at an episode! How might I be able to do this? Leave me a message on my user page at The Junior Scriptwriters Community Wiki, of which I am the founder. Thanks TenpiesWho M.Hawker 17:58, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Legacy of S'ah episode Yes, I would love to write an episode, just leave a message with the details. Also, thanks for adding me as a main contributor. Opal = Loony 08:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC) For Those Who Watch, and Those Who Wait Hi, I'd love to write an episode for your series. I have written a title above and I have an idea for a creepy story. The title refers to firstly the timelords, who observed time, and Amy Pond who of course waited for the Doctor. I hope you'll accpet so I can write a story. Caged1 17:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If my signature says there is no link click on it and it hopefully works Hi, thanks for the message. I'm gonna write a spin-off. If I send a link to my main page for it can you put it on the title screen Caged1 18:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post Message Hi, when I put the characters are gonna change I meant I was gonna have to swap Rory to Luka for it to work with your series Caged1 13:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) PS. Can I still have a slot in S2 for 'Those Who Watch, and Those Who Wait'? Thanks for that, Caged1 20:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Timing When do you want me to write my story for. Caged1 22:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Making Admin Hi, I've got my own wiki similar to yours (Dr Who Fan Story Wiki) and I've had a request to make someone an admin. Who do I do this? Caged1 11:27, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Rory in series 2 I know it's a long way off but for my series 2 two parter I have a dilemna where the TARDIS starts deleting data, including Rory. Is that okay or is he not really data? I need to know so I can change the plot slightly. I have changed my story in Series I to something different, and I'm gonna begin writing it soon. Yours, Caged1 12:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to write a two-parter for The Lost Renegades or just a one part. Me and TenpiesWho work on two other wiki's. One is Doctor Who fan stiry wiki. We were wondering if you could add a link to it on the main page. Hope that's okay! Caged1 18:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I really like te idea of this community of Dr. Wo fan-fic writers! I, while reading some stories started coming up with my own ideas for some, and I saw te User Series page. I'm a bit confused if you let anyone write stories for that, or if you would rater keep it to a few people within your community. I was thinking of doing some Tenth Doctor adventures that could fit anywhere within his run. I'm an OK writer, and I'd put a lot of effort in! Anyways, you have a great thing going here, keep it up! :D Dinodude29 01:48, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Quiz Would you like this wiki to take part in a Doctor Who quiz for all wikis relating to Doctor Who? Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:31, March 5, 2014 (UTC).